The Undoer
by Finni101
Summary: Mysterion meets a new hero and tries to find out who it is since he kills the thugs instead of beating them up, like Mysterion does.  In the meantime, Nora tries getting into Coon and friends, but the Coon won't let her.
1. Chapter 1

The Undoer

ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EPISODE-EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE-ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CANON CHARACTERS' LINES ARE WRITTEN BY FINNI101...POORLY. THE FOLLOWING SCRIPT CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

_I am doing like Project B did on her superhero episode. Whenever they have their mask off or normal self, I write their real name and when they have their costumes and mask on I write with their superhero name._

_Personal comment: I didn't want to actually make this right now. I wanted to wait until a little further when I had explored the relationship with Nora and the other boys a little more, but sense this won on the poll I will do this one._

_The Coon -Cartman_

_Toolshed-Stan_

_Human Kite-Kyle_

_Mysterion-Kenny_

_TupperWare-Token_

_Mosquito-Clyde_

_Iron Maiden-Timmy_

Chapter 1: Going solo

* * *

><p>-The boys and Nora, except for Cartman are playing over at Stan's house. They are playing Mario go cart-<p>

Kyle: I am kicking your ass, Nora!  
>Nora: Ha! You wish!<p>

-Kyle is leading while Nora is on third place-

Kyle: Dude, just give up, I've already won!

-Suddenly he crashes into a wall and spins around a little-

Kyle: No!

-Nora grins looking serious, keeping her concentration at the game and then passes Kyle. Kyle gets mad and concentrates as well and drives close up on Nora-

Kyle: You're not gonna win this!  
>Nora: Oh yes I will!<p>

-She lets out a Banana skin which Kyle drives into-

Kyle: No, no, no, NO!

-Nora then finishes the race and wins-

Nora: Ha! You got beaten by a girl!  
>Kyle: Fuck...<p>

-Kyle looks surprised at the screen, seeing how he got on second place. Nora happily mocks him and high fives Kenny and Stan-

Nora: Suck it looser!

-She grins doing a little dace. Then a alarm goes off-

Alarm: Coon and friends alert. Alert. All coon and friends meet at the coon and friends headquarters. I'm serious you guys. Alert. I'm serious, get your asses over here.

-Nora looks wired at the alarm, wondering what it is-

Stan: We have to go, Nora.  
>Nora: Huh? Why? I am meeting Kenny now!<br>Kyle: Yeah, but we're being summoned. We need to go.  
>Nora: Well can I come?<br>Kyle: Sure thing.  
>Stan: I'm not sure if (The Coon) will like that.<br>Kyle: Oh... Well it's worth a try at least.  
>Nora: So I can come?<br>Kyle: Eh, sure.

-They leave off to Cartman's house-

* * *

><p>-At Cartman's house-<p>

-They run downstairs, in their costumes, and meet TupperWare (Token), Mosquito (Clyde), Iron Maiden (Timmy)-

Coon: Good. I see you are all here. We have something important to discuss. It seems that not many people know of our group, coon and friends so we need to-

-Mosquito raises his hand-

Coon: Yes, Mosquito?  
>Mosquito: Can you take down that alert thing? My parents are getting pissed off because of it.<br>The rest: Yeah!  
>Coon: -sighs- Look, we've talked about this before! I need to summon you guys when I need you!<br>Human Kite: Why can't you just call us then?  
>Coon: Because that's not very superheroacty<br>Toolshed: Neither is it that you're mom is driving us where we are supposed to go.  
>Coon: Shut up, Toolshed! Now, we need to focus! People out there-<p>

-The Coon notice that Nora is standing there-

Coon: What the fuck are you doing here?  
>Nora: I wanted to play with you guys. Is it not okay?<br>Coon: No, because A: you're not in a costume and B: You're a girl.  
>Toolshed: Sorry, Nora. Maybe tomorrow.<br>Nora: What if I get a costume?  
>Coon: You're still a girl! Grow a penis and I'll consider it!<p>

-Nora glares at the Coon-

Nora: That is so gay in so many ways...  
>Coon: Like I care what you think! Now get out of my basement!<p>

-Nora leaves mad. Mysterion looks as Nora leaves mad-

Mysterion: -to Toolshed- Why are we still in this group? After the Coon sent us to that dark oblivion and we're still working with him?  
>Toolshed: Well that's just how it works.<br>Mysterion: Well I have had it with his way of working and his racism, anti-Semitism, sexism, Homophobia! I've quitting!

-The Coon focuses his attention on Mysterion-

Coon: You can't just leave like that, Mysterion! We're a team!  
>Mysterion: This club has NEVER been a team! It's ALL you!<p>

-Mysterion raises his voice and gets mad-

Toolshed: Dude, Mysterion... Chill out!  
>Mysterion: No, Toolshed! I'm leaving! I'll be working solo for now, like I used to!<p>

-Mysterion heads up the stairs angry. Human Kite looks at his sides a little and then runs after him-

Human Kite: Hey, Mysterion! Wait!

-Human Kite runs after him-

Coon: Good. Human Kite will talk Mysterion into staying, in the meantime, I want all of you to start making Coon and Friends T-shirts and start advertising.

* * *

><p>-Upstairs-<p>

-Human Kite runs after Mysterion-

Human Kite: Mysterion! Wait!

-Mysterion turns to him-

Mysterion: Don't try to talk me into going back there again! I'm leaving! End of story!  
>Human Kite: Dude! I'm not trying to get you to stay! I'm leaving with you!<p>

-Mysterion looks at Human Kite with a wired look-

Mysterion: You are?  
>Human Kite: Of course! I hate it there! We two can now work together and fight crimes side by side.<p>

-Human Kite smiles at him, but Mysterion turns his back on him and looks down-

Mysterion: I'm sorry, but as I said, I'm working solo now.  
>Human Kite: Well we don't need to fight crimes together like that. I can be on the computer and be your back up at finding information and stuff.<p>

-Mysterion thinks about the offer-

Mysterion: Well... now that you put it like that... Okay fine!  
>Human Kite: Thanks, Mysterion! You won't-<br>Mysterion: On one condition!  
>Human Kite: What's that?<br>Mysterion: We do things MY way, okay? You may come up with suggestions, but you always follow my orders and don't try to stop me.  
>Human Kite: Well... Okay then.<br>Mysterion: Good, because there's a case I need to work on and I might need your help.  
>Human Kite: Great!<p>

-They leave the house-

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Violena

-Somewhere down town-

-Mysterion looks dramatically out in the town. He looks around to see if there's something going on Kyle calls from his room with a communicator -

Kyle: _Hello, Mysterion?_ _Can you hear me?_

-Mysterion holds on his ear, through his hood, where he has attached his communicator-

Mysterion: Yes, I can hear you. Do you find anything about any cases here in south park?  
>Kyle: <em>Let's see... Oh I found something!<br>_Mysterion: What is it?  
>Kyle: <em>It seems like there have been found three dead male bodies out in the woods. The police say that they were a part of a gang trying to smuggle drugs into the town, but someone killed them before they got in.<br>_  
>-Mysterion gets serious. He then jumps off the roof and lands on a bus-<p>

Mysterion: Can you send me the coordination to where in the woods it was?

-Kyle at his computer starts typing-

Kyle: _There. I've sent you the coordinates on your phone. Google maps will tell you where the crime scene was.  
><em>Mysterion: Thanks. I'm on my way there. In the mean time, try to find as much information about the murders as you can.  
>Kyle: <em>As you wish, Mysterion.<em>

-Kyle then hangs up and Mysterion jumps off the bus and lands on the ground safely. He then takes up his phone and looks what way he is going to need to take. He then starts walking towards the forest-

-In the woods-

-Mysterion looks at the crime scene and try to find some evidence that the police might have left behind. He then finds a black strand of hair. He looks closely on it he then takes it into a plastic bag and puts it into his pocket. Then he contacts Kyle-

Mysterion: Have you found anything?  
>Kyle: <em>The bodies appear to have been strangled and beaten to death. There was no sign of any bullets in the bodies or cuts.<br>_Mysterion: Good. I was afraid the Coon might have had something to do with this.  
>Kyle: <em>Oh it's much more serious than just the Coon. According to what I found when I googled the victims names and found someone suspecting that they were in a drug organisation that have been smuggling thousands of tons of cocaine to cities in the US.<br>_  
>-Mysterion thinks-<p>

Mysterion: But why come to South Park? We have such a small population that taking the risk of coming here would be too great.  
>Kyle: <em>That's what I thought as well. I will look into it, but what are we going to do with the murders? Shall we investigate that too?<br>_Mysterion: We will, but it's more important finding out where in South Park they were heading. What could their motives be...?

-There are some noises in the bushes and Mysterion quickly turns around seeing nothing-

Kyle: _Mysterion? Hello? You there, Mysterion?  
><em>Mysterion: Yeah, I'm fine.

-Mysterion looks after what could have been moving in the bushes-

Kyle: _Do you think professor Chaos might have finger in this?  
><em>Mysterion: I don't think so. Butters hate the world and all, but he wouldn't help somebody load drugs into the town. It's not like him.  
>Kyle: <em>Do you have any idea who might know anything of this or have any contacts?<br>_Mysterion: No, I- wait!

-Mysterion quickly sharpens then he starts running out of the forest-

Kyle: _What?_  
>Mysterion: Some years ago, Jimmy and Timmy were in a gang called Crips.<br>Kyle: _That was years ago.  
><em>Mysterion: It's worth a shot. Gang members often keep contact with each other. I'm heading to Jimmy's house now, over and out.

-Mysterion hangs up -

* * *

><p>-At Cartman's house-<p>

Coon: So team, how's it going?  
>Toolshed: Well there seems to be some kind of murders on some drug smugglers into the city.<br>Coon: Nah, that's sounds lame. How's Professor Chaos doing?  
>Toolshed: He's still in the Coon jail.<br>P. Chaos: Fellas, can't you get me out of this jail. It's no fun to be super evil and all when you're locked up.  
>Coon: Well that's the price you have to pay for being evil, professor Chaos. –To TupperWare- How's it going with the T-shirts.<br>TupperWare: We've made about ten by now.  
>Coon: Just ten?<br>TupperWare: Hey, these things take time, you know.  
>Coon: Jesus Christ!<p>

-Nora comes down in a costume with big pink "V" on her chest, some pink gloves, a purple cape, a pink mask which covers her eyes, her hair made like a horse-tail and some red boots-

Violena: Greetings, Coon and friends! I'm Violena! I got the super power to reach for everything which would be out of a normal person's reach.  
>I've heard that there was a superhero group here called Coon and friends who fight against crimes and for Justice and I would be honoured to join your group!<p>

-The Coon looks at her and then starts to face-palm and says while face-palming with his eyes closed-

Coon: Get OUT of my secret Coon base!  
>Violena: But I got a costume...<br>Coon: Yes, you completed task one! Now you need to complete task two and grow a penis!  
>Violena: Come on, Cartman! I got a costume, a name and a superpower! What more do you need?<br>Coon: My name is the COON and I need you to grow a fucking penis or get the fuck out!

-Violena looks mad and turns her sight to Toolshed-

Violena: Please, Stan. Can't you make me join?  
>Toolshed: Sorry, but no girls allowed.<p>

-Violena gets mad and leaves-

Coon: Now, I hope you guys get those T-Shirt done soon.  
>TupperWare: We're working as much as we can!<br>Coon: Well work harder! Geeze!

-Nora comes down again, this time with a shirt white shirt with yellow lightning at it, some yellow gloves, gray pants, black shoes, yellow cape, her hair set up as a horse-tail and a mask around her eyes formed like yellow lighting-

Electrica: Greetings Coon and friends! I am Eletrica and I was wondering if I could join your group.  
>Coon: Get lost, Nora. A no is a no!<br>Electrica: Come on! Look at the costume! It's not girly anymore!  
>Coon: I don't care, no girls!<br>Electrica: Fine! I didn't want to join your stupid group anyway!

-Electrica walks up the stairs, angry-

* * *

><p>-At Jimmy's house-<p>

-Jimmy is writing some jokes in his notebook-

Jimmy: Let's see. No... Not that... Agh... God... W-W-W-Why can't I think if a good joke?

-He turns his head and sees Mysterion at the window-

Jimmy: J-J-J-Jeee- J-J-Jesuuuuu- J-J-J-Jesus C-C-C-Christ, M-M-M-Mys-s-s-s-st-t-t-t-terion!  
>Mysterion: Jimmy, some years ago, you and Timmy were in a gang called the Crips.<br>Jimmy: G-G-Gee Mysterion. That was a long time ago. I swear we're totally fine with people becoming crippled later in life n-n-n-now.  
>Mysterion: Where are their headquarter?<br>Jimmy: They live in a old w-w-w-w-warehouse downtown. The building is called D-D-D-Denver Meat Packing, but if I can ask you a question, M-M-Mysterion.  
>Mysterion: What?<br>Jimmy: Well you're not crippled at all, why would you want to join them? Mysterion?

-The window just stood there open with no sight of Mysterion. He got away when Jimmy wasn't looking-

Jimmy: Oh God damn it. Why do superheroes always leave when you are about to ask them a q-q-q-q-q-question?

-He shuts his window-

-End of chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Being a cripple

-At Denver Meat Packing-

-There is lots of music coming from the old warehouse-

Mysterion: Human Kite, can you hear me?  
>Kyle: <em>I hear you Mysterion. What did you get from Jimmy?<br>_Mysterion: Jimmy told me that the gang hangs out at this place. Can you find any information about this place design so I can quickly get in and get my answers?  
>Kyle: <em>Send me a picture of the place and I'll look into it.<em>

-Mysterion takes a picture of the building on his camera, which he keeps in his belt and sends it to Kyle-

Kyle: _Let's see here... There seems to be ventilation that you could fit into at top of the left and right side of the building. That should lead you to where they all hang out. Living room or whatever you call it.  
><em>Mysterion: Thanks, Human Kite. I'll call youwhen I'm inside.  
>Kyle: <em>Good luck, Mysterion.<em>

-Mysterion hangs up and goes climbs up to where the air conditioner is and crawls in. It's pretty tight so it takes some time getting into where they all hang out. He then gets lie right over them. The music is very high so he turns on the volume at the communicator and calls Kyle-

Mysterion: I'm right over them now, what do you suggest I do?

Kyle: _Jesus, the music's high!  
><em>Mysterion: I know, it is.

-Down at there the music is getting high on weed-

Music: Dude... Ever thought about how cool it is that you have two hands and not just one! It's like it's a point in having hands! Wow... I mean... wow just wow...

Mysterion: So anyway, there seems to be 30 men who are not drunk or high and about 50 who are. I don't think I can take them all down at once.  
>Kyle: <em>May I suggest that you release the fire sprinklers<em> _in the ceiling?  
><em>Mysterion: Good idea. Then I can take out the lights and take them down one by one.

-Mysterion hangs up and throws some Ninja stars at the electricity and releases the fire sprinklers-

Crippler: Yo, man! What's going on?

-More and more punches are heard-

Crippler: Ooooh!

-The cripplers begin shooting randomly around and take up their phones as flashlights-

Crippler: What is it?  
>Another Crippler: I don't know?<p>

-They look after what could cause all this and then they get hit in their foots and they fall to the ground. When they start shooting after him he throws down fire crackers-

Crippler woman: Hey, man! Those are illegal!

-She then gets hit and her leg gets broken. The other crips get scared-

Crippler: What the fuck are you?

-He looks over at the ceiling finding nothing. As he turns, Mysterion hangs up side down beside him and as he sees him he yells and Mysterion punches his face and jumps down kicking him in the crotch and running up at him and jumping to next guy like Yoda. He then disappears again-

Crippler: Look, man, I surrender, okay? Just don't hurt me!

-Mysterion then jumps at him and kicks him in the face and holds him up-

Mysterion: Some drug smugglers were caught dead at the entrance in the forest. Where were they going?  
>Crippler: I don't know! I swear to God I don't know what you're talking about!<p>

-Mysterion turns around his hand about to break it-

Crippler: Okay, okay! They were sending them to the bloods as a gift! Our gang leader and their gang leader are going to meet here in South Park to arrange a meeting and to start a drug alliance.  
>Mysterion: Where is your leader?<br>Crippler: I don't know! –Whines- He's coming here in three days or something. Please... don't hurt me...

-Mysterion looks angry at him-

Mysterion: When?  
>Crippler: The meeting is going to be at 9 o'clock at night. That's all! I don't know anymore! Please...<br>Mysterion: If you lie I'll come back from you.

-Mysterion then punches him unconscious. He then let's him go at the ground, but right as he falls on the ground, a ninja star hits his head killing him-

Mysterion: What the-?

-There's a dark shadow at the entrance which then runs away-

Mysterion: Hey, wait!

-Mysterion runs after the person in a hurry. He climbs up at roof after him and the mysterious person keeps running jumping from roof to roof with Mysterion at his tale. Mysterion then tackles him and holds him at the ground. The person is at age with Mysterion and has the sort of same body form-

Mysterion: Who are you?

-Mysterion gets kicked in the stomach so that he flies back a bit. The other person stands up-

UD: I am the Undoer!

-The voice was pretty dark, but not as dark as Mysterion's voice. The person was wearing a black hood and a cape with the same colour. There were two big, almost unnoticeable, letters in dark blue where it stood "UD" and it was wearing dark blue/black gloves and had a brown belt-

Mysterion: Why did you killed that guy back there?  
>Undoer: He was a criminal, he deserved to die.<br>Mysterion: No man deserves to die!  
>Undoer: Ha! That's bullcrap! This what you think now, but just wait and see, one day you'll also kill and you know it, Kenny.<p>

-Then some smoke bombs are released and the Undoer disappears-

Mysterion: -coughs- Hey! –Coughs twice- Come back here! Wow... déjà vu

-There's no sight of the Undoer. Mysterion then turns on his communicator-

Mysterion: Kyle!  
>Kyle: <em>What is it?<br>_Mysterion: I just met someone who knows my identity. He calls himself the Undoer. Have you heard of it?  
>Kyle: <em>No, never. I'll check it up on goggle... strange...<br>_Mysterion: What?  
>Kyle: <em>Seems like there's nothing. Nothing on a person who calls himself the Undoer.<br>_Mysterion: Fuck... Well it's getting late. I'll have to get home now.  
>Kyle: <em>How did it go with crips?<br>_Mysterion: I'll tell you tomorrow.

-End of chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: God damn Liberals

-At the bus stop next morning-

Stan: So how did you guys sleep last night?  
>Cartman: Like a baby!<br>Kyle: Good.  
>Nora: Meh.<br>Kenny: (Horrible.)  
>Stan: Why horrible?<br>Kenny: (My parents were fighting.)  
>Stan: I see.<br>Nora: do your parents often fight?  
>Kenny: (Yes, now can we please stop talking about this?)<br>Nora: Okay, chill out.

-The bus arrives. Kyle and Stan sit with each other as usual and Kenny and Nora sit with each other-

Cartman: Seriously, Kenny. When are you going to kick that bitch away and let me sit with you, again?  
>Kenny: (Cartman, I'm really not in the mood!)<p>

-Kenny looks at Cartman with red, tired and annoyed eyes-

Cartman: Okay... Chill out...

-Cartman goes over and sits with Butters-

Butters: Oh hi Eric! How's it going?  
>Cartman: -sighs- Shut up, Butters...<br>Butters: Okay, Eric. Oh and thanks BTW for letting me out of that cadge. I almost had to eat my own poop... again...

-Cartman looks disturbed at Butters and turns his back and looks at Kenny-

Cartman: KENNY!

-Kenny just flips Cartman the bird-

Cartman: Okay, fuck you too! I didn't even want to sit with you! I am perfectly comfortable to sit her with my best poop-eating friend!

-Nora looks at Kenny who is tired and feels quite tired herself. She lies on his arm to rest. Kenny notice what she's doing, but is too tired to react-

* * *

><p>Kyle: Kenny, Kenny? KENNY!<p>

-Kenny wakes up and looks around a little shocked-

Kenny: (huh, what?)  
>Kyle: The bus has stopped<br>Kenny: (Oh.)

-He sees Nora lying on his arm-

Kenny: (Nora?)  
>Nora: huh?<br>Kenny: (We have to get to school)  
>Nora: Fine...<p>

-They both look tired and they walk into the school-

* * *

><p>-In the classroom-<p>

Mr. Garrison: Good morning, class.  
>The class: Good morning.<br>Mr. Garrison: Today we're going to have a little about history. Now who can tell me some reasons why the American civil war started?

-Kenny rests on his desk with his arms covering his face-

Mr. Garrison: Kenny?

-Kenny looks up-

Mr. Garrison: Well?

-Kenny takes up something from his bag. It's a gun and is about to shoot himself, but Nora takes it away from him, before he takes it up in class-

Nora: If I have to suffer through this, so do you!

-Kenny looks angry at her-

Kenny: (Fuck you, bitch.)  
>Mr. Garrison: Kenneth, McCormick!<br>Kenny: (I don't know!)

-Nora rests with her head on her desk, with her arms covering her face, just like Kenny did-

Mr. Garrison: Well perhaps you can tell me, Nora.

-Nora looks up tired-

Nora: Something about the South wanting to have slaves and the North were a bunch of god damn Liberals or something. Funny thing though, it was actually the Conservatives who wanted to free the slaves.

-She chuckles to herself, tired-

Nora: Liberal Conservatives... Can I return to sleep now?  
>Mr. Garrison: Yes, Nora and very good explained.<p>

-Nora returns to her sleeping on the desk-

Mr. Garrison: Now kids...

* * *

><p>-At Lunch-<p>

-In the cafeteria. Nora walks up to Wendy, who is sitting at the girls' table.-

Nora: Hey, Wendy?  
>Wendy: -Turns to Nora- What?<br>Nora: I hope I didn't offend you by what I said in class, I'm just really tired.  
>Wendy: -Smiles at her- Its okay, I forgive you.<br>Nora: Thanks.

-Wendy hugs Nora as a sign of forgiveness and Nora then hugs her back-

Wendy: Wanna eat with us girls here?  
>Nora: Sure.<p>

-She sits down with the girls and starts eating-

-over at the boys' table-

Kyle: Kenny, can I talk with you in private for a minute?  
>Kenny: (Sure.)<p>

-The leave and stand outside the cafeteria-

Kyle: So who was that person you were fighting last night?  
>Kenny: (I don't know! He just showed up and killed that guy who I was interrogating. I bet it's someone on our school.)<br>Kyle: Who? Who would have the guts to kill someone?  
>Kenny: (I don't know, but keep an eye up for anything unusual or suspicious. In two days the Cripples are going to have meeting with the Bloods. The leaders are going to be there so we better be prepared.)<p>

-The two friends return to the boys' table-

-Over at the girls' table-

Wendy: Nora? You seemed to be bothered, what's wrong?  
>Rebecca: Are you going to cry some more about your little country?<p>

-Rebecca says it, appearing mad or jealous. Nora glares at her, but Rebecca just eats her lunch without looking at her-

Bebe: Don't listen to her Nora. What's wrong?  
>Nora: -sighs- Its Cartman.<br>Bebe: That fatboy? What's he done to you?  
>Nora: Nothing it's just...<br>Wendy: Just what?  
>Nora: He won't let me play with him in his superhero group that he calls "Coon and friends"<br>Rebecca: Bo-freaking-ho.  
>Wendy: For God's sake, Rebecca. You don't need to be an ass to Nora just because she's new!<br>Rebecca: Whatever.

-Wendy sighs shaking her head-

Wendy: Forget about her and forget about Cartman. He's just an ugly, fat stupid boy!  
>Bebe: Yeah, who gives a crab about those stupid boys anyway?<p>

-Nora starts smiling a little-

Nora: Thanks for cheering me up.  
>Bebe: No problem, Nora.<br>Wendy: Hey! What about we team up and dress up as superheroes ourselves and fight the boys?  
>Wendy: Yeah! What do you girls say, my place after school?<p>

-The rest of the girls cheers and agrees. Cartman looks suspicious at the girls-

Cartman: What are those girls cheering so much at?  
>Stan: Don't know, don't care.<p>

-Stan is uninterested and just keeps eating his lunch-

Cartman: If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were planning something against us...

-He sees Bebe looking at him with an evil smile and then she flips him the bird-

Cartman: My God...

-End of chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coon and friends VS Electrica and friends

-At Wendy's house-

Wendy: So girls have you thought about your names?  
>Bebe: Yes, maim.<br>Millie: Yeah.  
>Rebecca: Yes.<br>Lola: Aha.  
>Esther: Oh yes.<br>Sally: Hell yeah!  
>Heidi: Sure.<br>Annie: Yep.  
>Nora: Yes I have.<br>Wendy: Well then we get started on the costumes.

-The girls start making their costumes. They add a lot of glitter, clip a lot, watch superhero films and make their weapons and then finally after three hours.-

Electrica: Electrica and friends roll call!  
>Violena: Violena!<br>Squirrely: Squirrely!  
>Wonder Girl: Wonder Girl!<br>Eagley: Eagley!  
>Twilight: Twilight!<br>Catzy: Catzy!  
>The Undoer: The Undoer!<br>Sparkles: Sparkles!  
>Fluttershy: Fluttershy!<p>

Electrica: Good, girls! Now, let's show those boys, whose boss!

-The girls run out the door and down towards Cartman's house-

* * *

><p>-At Cartman's house-<p>

Coon: Fellow Coon and friends, it has come to my attention that Bebe and the other girls might make their own group of superheroes...  
>Mosquito: What makes you think that?<br>Coon: I overheard Bebe talking with Wendy. They said something about costumes and masks.  
>TupperWare: Could be a stupid girl thing they were doing. They do that all the time.<p>

-The doorbell rings-

Coon: I'll get it.

-The Coon walks up the stairs and opens the door. All the girls stand there with eggs and rotten tomato in their hands-

Electrica: Electrica and friends, fire!

-the throw eggs and rotten tomato at the Coon and he gets hit-

Coon: Hey stop it! Stop it you!

-He closes the door filled with egg and tomato on him-

Coon: Coon and friends! Get up here!

-The rest of the Coon and friends gets upstairs-

Toolshed: What is it, Coon?  
>Coon: We are being attacked by the girls! Get the tomato and eggs! We need to back fire!<p>

-Outside-

Electrica: Get ready to throw the toilet paper! Ready... set... fire!

-They all fire toilet paper at Cartman's house. Inside the Coon and his friends are trying to find what they are going to fight back with-

Coon: Okay you all got your weapons?  
>Friends: Yes!<br>Coon: Then let's fire it at them!

-The coon opens the door and he and Coon and friends throw tomatoes and eggs at the girls which makes them squeal. They now stand there throwing at each other and as they throw at each other, Kenny walks by and sees them fighting-

Kenny: (What the fuck?)

-He walks closer and sees that the girls are fighting the boys and with those boys is someone dressed up as the guy Mysterion was fighting. It appears that the guy was actually a girl. Kenny then runs home to get his costume on and run back to Cartman's house to find them still fighting. The girls have now gotten indoors so he sneaks in to Cartman's house and up on the person he met at the Crips headquarters and holds around her-

Undoer: Let go off me!  
>Mysterion Not before you tell me who you are.<p>

-The other girls turn to see Mysterion holding her. He notice that they have discovered him, so he throw some firecrackers out so that they get blend which gives him time to disappear-

* * *

><p>-At some kind of building, downtown-<p>

-Mysterion throws the Undoer on the ground on the roof. She's coughing-

Mysterion: Who are you?  
>Undoer: As I said before, I am the Undoer.<br>Mysterion: I mean, who are you in real life?  
>Undoer: You would have liked to know that huh?<br>Mysterion: Who are you?  
>Undoer: You have to find out for yourself.<p>

-Mysterion looks angry and walks quickly over to her and takes off her hood and mask. It's a girl with a short black hair, who he can't remember ever seeing. Mysterion looks confused at her-

Mysterion: -In Kenny's normal unmuffled voice- Seriously, who the fuck are you?  
>Undoer: Can't you recognize me? –she grins-<p>

-Mysterion shakes his head looking at her confused-

Undoer: Well then you have a lot to work on, huh?

-She then takes her mask back on and her on hood and runs away, with Mysterion standing there speechless. He then sits down confused and takes off his hood and mask and starts thinking-

Kenny: What the fuck...?

-He looks at his mask confused, sitting with his legs spread out and his back against a wall-

-End of chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Every guy's enemy

-At the bus stop next day-

-Cartman walks up angry-

Cartman: I hate the girls in our class!  
>Stan: Me too!<br>Kenny: (Yeah I- I mean they're not that bad.)  
>Stan: Save it Kenny, we don't care about you and your girlfriend!<br>Kenny: -blushing mad- (For the last fucking time, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!)  
>Cartman: Kenny, Nora, sitting in a three, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!<br>Kenny: (Shut up!)

-Kenny starts fighting Cartman. Nora walks up-

Nora: Hey what's going on?  
>Stan: We're not talking to your kind, Nora!<br>Nora: What did I do?  
>Cartman: You know damn well what you did!<br>Nora: What?  
>Cartman: You got all the girls to TP my house!<br>Nora: THAT was not my idea! And if you just let me in to your group, this would never have happened!  
>Cartman: Sure, blame the victim!<br>Stan: Yeah, Nora. Why don't you and the other girls find something better to do than to disturb us?

-Nora looks angry at them. The bus arrives-

Nora: You know what, fuck you!

-She flips them the bird and walks onto the bus angry-

* * *

><p>-At lunch in school-<p>

-Nora walks over to the boy's table with Kyle and Kenny. The other boys pretend like she's not there. There's an awkward silence and nobody talks-

Nora: So how are you guys?  
>Craig: Good.<br>Jimmy: F-F-F-Fine.

-Nora turns to Stan looking a little sad-

Nora: Stan?  
>Stan: Kyle, tell Nora I'm not talking to her.<br>Kyle: Nora, Stan tells you that he's not talking to you.  
>Nora: Oh, well just tell him that I don't want to talk with him either!<br>Kyle: Stan, Nora tells you that she doesn't want to talk to you either.  
>Stan: Well tell her that that's fine!<br>Kyle: Nora, Stan tells you that it's fine.

-Nora crosses her arms and looks mad down at her food. She then stops being mad and gets more sad.-

Nora: Kyle, tell Stan I'm sorry and that I don't want us to be enemies.  
>Kyle: Stan, Nora tells you that she wants to be friends again and that she's sorry.<br>Stan: Well tell her that I don't forgive her.  
>Kyle: Nora, Stan doesn't forgive you.<br>Nora: Why the hell not?

-He ignores her and just eats his food-

Nora: Fine! I'll just sit over at the girls' table!  
>Stan: Kyle, tell Nora that it's good to get rid of her.<br>Kyle: Stan says that-  
>Nora: I heard him!<p>

-She then takes her food and moves over to the girls' table. Cartman who have been watching the whole thing smiles widely-

Cartman: Woahow! That was awesome! Did you see her face how mad she was? Stan, you got yourself a pretty big bitch there!  
>Kenny: (She-)<p>

-Kenny was going to say "she's not a bitch", but stopped because he didn't want to get mocked by Cartman-

* * *

><p>-Over at the girls' table-<p>

Wendy: Oh hi Nora!  
>Bebe: Nice that you want to sit with us.<br>Rebecca: What happened? Did the boys make fun of you so you decided to sit with us? What did they say? How stupid you are or how bad you dress yourself?

-Nora looks down at her food and keeps being quiet-

Wendy: Seriously, Rebecca, get a life!  
>Bebe: Yeah, you don't need to make fun of her just because she's new!<p>

-Nora smiles at Wendy and Bebe for sticking up for her. She thought it was wired that they were so nice to her. No other than Kenny and maybe Kyle had been this nice to her-

Nora: Why are you two so nice to me?  
>Bebe: Cause you're pretty cool and how those boys treat you aren't right!<br>Wendy: Yeah! It was pretty fun to see how they reacted last night!

-They giggle at the table-

Wendy: Oh and also, the other day it seemed that you knew a lot about history even when you're tired.  
>Bebe: Yeah! Is everyone in Norway that smart?<p>

-Nora smiles, blushing.-

* * *

><p>-Kenny tries to not fall asleep at the boy's table-<p>

Stan: Dude, Kenny? Are you OK?  
>Kenny: (I'm fine. Just –sighs- very tired)<p>

-He leans on his arm and closes his eyes-

Cartman: Well you know, poor kids can't afford enough sleep so they only pay for half of it.  
>Kenny: (Shut... up... Cart...)<p>

-Kenny starts snoring and falls asleep on his arm-

Cartman: Oh, guys! Check this out!

-Kenny leans on his arm, over his food so Cartman gets ready to push his arm so his face falls down into his food-

Kyle: Cartman, seriously.  
>Cartman: It's just a joke. I've done worse to him, you know.<p>

-Kyle thinks and then shrugs agreeing-

Cartman: Ready, set... go!

-He then flips Kenny's arm so that his face falls into his food and all the boys starts laughing at him. He looks up tired and sighs, drying the food away from his face-

Stan: Kenny –laughs- You should see your face right now!

-Kenny just looks at his food and then eats what's left of it-

Kyle: You okay, Kenny?  
>Kenny: (I'm fine.)<p>

-Kenny looks over at the girl's table and tries to see who might be the Undoer-

Kenny's mind: Could it be Esther? She got the right hair cut... sort of. Maybe it's Wendy, but she got too long hair... Who the fuck could it be?

-End of chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uten søvn og drikke, duger helten ikke

_The name of this chapter comes for an old Norwegian saying. It originally is "Uten mat og drikke, duger helten ikke" which means that without food and drink, the hero cannot be. I just changed "food and drink" to "sleep and drink" because it's more relevant to the story. And I chose to make it in Norwegian because in English it sounds wired._

* * *

><p>-At the bus stop next day-<p>

-Kenny looks red in the eyes and is feeling dizzy and bad-

Kyle: Dude, are you okay, Kenny?

-Kenny doesn't answer, he just breaths heavily and looks down trying to stand-

Stan: Maybe you should sit down for a while.  
>Kenny: (No... I'm fine.)<br>Cartman: You're acting creepy, Kenny.  
>Kenny: (Well guck you then...)<p>

-Kenny continues to breathe heavily-

Nora: You should take off your hood so that you can breathe easier.  
>Kenny: (I said I'm fine!)<p>

-He yells that and then falls down in the snow. Kyle, Stan and Nora helps him up-

Stan: Dude, seriously, you should go home. You're not looking good.  
>Kenny: (I told you, I'm...)<p>

-Kenny looks really bad and he almost vomits-

Nora: At what time do you go to sleep?  
>Kenny: (Eh... 12?)<br>Cartman: I heard somewhere that if you don't get enough sleep, you could die.  
>Stan: That's bullcrap!<br>Nora: I don't know. I think I've heard it too.  
>Cartman: Sweet. I wonder how it'll be. Will he just fall down to the ground and die or will he get all these colours and stuff?<p>

-Nora glares at Cartman. She then takes her arm around his arm-

Nora: Come on Kenny, I'll walk you home.  
>Kenny: (I told you, I'm fine!)<p>

-The bus arrives and he walks on the bus and sits by the window. They all get to their usual places and Stan and Kyle look at him worried.-

Kyle: I wonder if he's going to be okay...  
>Stan: He has survived worse, hasn't he?<p>

-Kenny sleeps at the bus really tired. Nora yaws and lays her head at his shoulder sleeping as well. When the bus stop they both wake up really tired. They then walk to class.-

-End of chapter 7-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red bull gives you wings, Kenny

-At class-

-Kyle comes running in the door-

Kyle: Kenny! I got something for you!  
>Kenny: (What?)<br>Kyle: Red bull!

-He gives Kenny the red bull-

Kyle: It'll make you feel more awake.

-Kenny drinks of it and then starts feeling more awake-

Kenny: (Thanks Kyle.)  
>Kyle: You're welcome.<br>Cartman: Ah, God damn it Kyle! Now we won't be able to see if he changes colours and stuff! Why do you Jews need to ruin all the fun?  
>Kyle: Hey, fuck you, Cartman!<p>

-Nora sees the red bull and takes it from Kenny and drinks what's left so that she also wakes up-

Kenny: (Hey, what's your problem, bitch?)  
>Nora: Don't call me a bitch, your poor, fucking retarded, redneck!<p>

-The two of them starts fighting on the ground. Cartman takes up his iPhone, filming the whole thing-

Cartman: This is so going on facebook.

-Kyle and Stan tries to stop them from fighting, but with little success. Kenny then goes onto Nora and gives her a big back flip kick knocking her down. She gets up and Kenny tries doing it again, but then she takes his foot and swings him around and let's go of his foot so that he hits the wall-

Cartman: Wow...

-She then runs up towards him and try to kick him in the face, but he rolls around to his left and jumps up and tackles her. They then roll down on the floor fighting each other. Kenny drags Nora in the hair and Nora pinches Kenny in the face. Mr. Garrison then walks in.-

Mr. Garrison: What the FUCK is going on in here?

-He breaks them up and holds them up-

Mr. Garrison: You two head for the principal's office now!

-They walk out of the class and head for the principal's office, with some few bruises and pinch marks-

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

-Nora and Kenny had been ignoring each other ever since they got out of the principal's office. Kyle walks up to Kenny and Stan to Nora-

Kyle: Kenny, how are you doing?  
>Kenny: (I'm fine, Kyle. You don't need to worry about me.)<br>Kyle: I think I do. You're exhausted, Kenny! For God's sake, you have passed out several times today and you and Nora fought in the middle of the classroom and you abused your fighting skills on her!

-Kenny doesn't look at him, he just keeps walking-

Kyle: Now this how it's going to be: You are going to walk over to Nora and apologize for fighting against her and then we'll walk home to me and you'll rest there until I wake you up so that you can go to those Gang leaders, okay?

-Kenny stops walking and looks down and sighs-

Kenny: (Fine.)

-Kyle and Kenny walk over to Nora and Stan. Nora stands a little bit in front of Stan and Kenny also stands a little bit in front Kyle. Kenny and Nora look down mad with their hands in their pockets-

Stan: Nora, is there something you want to say to Kenny?  
>Nora: -Muttering- Yes... I'm sorry I took your red bull and called you a poor, fucking retarded, redneck... and that I hit hurt you...<p>

-She looks a little to her side when saying it, but keeps her face, facing his-

Kyle: And is there something you want to say, Kenny?

-Kenny looks away with his arms crossed-

Kyle: Kenny?

-Kyle gets a little strict in his tone-

Kenny: (Fine! I'm sorry I called you a bitch... and that I hurt you...)  
>Kyle: Good, are we all friends now.<br>Kenny and Nora: ( ( )Yes( ) )  
>Kyle: Alright then. I suppose Kenny and I'll walk home then. See you Stan.<br>Stan: Bye.

-Nora and Stan walks home to Stan's house and Kenny and Kyle walks home to Kyle's house.-

-End of chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The reveal

-Hours later at Kyle's house.-

Kyle: Kenny, wake up!

-Kenny wakes up-

Kyle: It's time to get dressed. Get your costume on.

-Kyle throws his Mysterion costume at Kenny. Kenny looks at it and then yaws, getting dressed-

Kyle: You got about 45 minutes before they'll meet. I suggest you hurry.

-Kyle turns to find his window open and Mysterion gone-

* * *

><p>-At the blood's headquarter-<p>

-Mysterion stands up at a building looking down at them. The bloods are standing outside with an old outside basketball court. The bloods are standing outside waiting for the Crips to arrive. Suddenly a van comes and the Crips leader comes out.-

Bloods leader: Finally! It's nice to see you

-The Bloods leader shakes their hand and smiles to each other-

Crip's leader: Sorry for the delay. There was a distraction.  
>Blood leader: What sort of distraction?<p>

-One the crips goes into the van and throws out the Undoer on the ground in front of the Crips' leader and the Bloods' leader. Her hands and legs are tied and she's unconscious-

Bloods' leader: Wow! What's this shit?  
>Crips' leader: She jumped up on our van thinking we didn't notice it when we drove.<br>So we stopped the car pretending one of us was going to pee and then we hit her unconscious.  
>Bloods' Leader: What shall we do about her?<br>Crips' leader: Tie her up to that basket ball mast. We'll kill her once the deals over.

-Mysterion looks down at her and them. Now he has to save her and get those gang leaders beaten up and busted. Two of the bloods takes her to the basket ball mast-

Bloods' leader: Wait a minute, I want see who this little bitch is.

-They then lead her to him and he takes off her mask-

Bloods' leader: Well, she ain't a midget... hey wait a minute...

-He then appears to drag off her hair, but it wasn't her hair, it was a wig. Mysterion then sees who she really is-

Mysterion: Oh fuck... Kyle!  
>Kyle: <em>I hear you Mysterion, what is it?<br>_Mysterion: Nora is the Undoer!  
>Kyle: <em>What? How?<br>_Mysterion: I don't know, but I have to save her. They are going to kill her!  
>Kyle: <em>Okay. Try to take out the lights and then focus on those who are guarding her.<br>_Mysterion: I will, thanks Kyle.

-The Crips starts to unload the drugs from the van.-

Bloods' leader: Dawg! With this kind of shit, we'll be the richest motherfuckers in town!  
>Crips' leader: I know, just make sure you give enough to the police so we won't get cought.<p>

-Suddenly the lights go out.-

Blood: What was that?  
>Cripple: Probably just the lights failing...<br>Blood: No way! I saw something heading toward it!

-Many punches are heard and the sound of people getting beat up-

Cripple: Get flash light!

-The get some flash lights and find many gang henchmen beaten up and lying on the ground-

Blood: Aw man... What's happening?  
>Cripple: I don't know!<p>

-They all get their guns loaded and starts looking up after what it could be-

Bloods' leader: Yo, I think we should bail!  
>Crips' leader: Oh no you won't! We put a lot of effort into this shit, now just load the shit!<p>

-They start loading the drugs onto the Bloods' van. Those who load it looks really scared up toward the buildings. Suddenly they get hit in their feets by something and then beaten up, when the flashlights turn towards them, there's nothing to be found except for beaten up henchmen. Nora then starts to wake up. She looks around having hard to see because of the darkness. She then sees something dark attacking and beating up one of the crips and then disappearing before they get their flashlights on it. She then looks her hands and feet. They are tied. The Crips were dumb enough to forget to take away her tools. She then tries to get her hands free.  
>The Crips and Bloods are already scared to death of what's going on. They then hear the police arriving.-<p>

Crips' leader: Fuck! The cops are here!  
>Sergeant Harrison: We know you are there, Crips and Bloods! Come out with your hands in the air unarmed!<br>Bloods' leader: You said you'd bribed them off!

-The Cops then start going in, but when they get in, all the henchmen and leaders are beaten up and they are lying on the ground barley moving.-

Officer: Who did this?  
>Sergeant Harrison: I don't know... maybe it's this city's guarding angle.<br>Officer: Well whoever it was, may God bless his soul.

-The officer takes off his hat in show of respect.-

Sergeant Harrison: Wow, wow, wow! What if he's an Atheist or Jewish? Huh? Did you think about that?  
>Officer: So?<br>Sergeant Harrison: Well Atheists don't like that you say "God bless you"! And you know... Jews...  
>Officer: Okay then... thank you whoever did this.<br>Another officer: Wow, wow, wow, wow! What if he is an agnostic! Then he'd be offended by you claiming the possibility that there is no god!

-The police then having huge Religious debates-

-End of chapter 9-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

-Mysterion stands at the edge of a building that he brought Nora up on. He then turns to Nora, looking serious.-

Mysterion: Why, Nora? Why did you go out and kill?  
>Nora: It's a long story...<br>Mysterion: Fine then.

-Mysterion stands at the edge looking out towards the city. Nora sits to herself with her knees together holding he arms around them. She looks at Mysterion.-

Nora: Are you going to tell on me?  
>Mysterion: That depends.<br>Nora: Depends on what?  
>Mysterion: Are you going to keep on killing people?<br>Nora: I've never killed people, I've killed criminals.  
>Mysterion: They are both human. Doesn't matter what path you choose in life, you don't deserve death!<br>Nora: Fine then... I won't kill anymore.

-Mysterion doesn't show any reaction to her response. He just keeps watching over the street from the edge of the building.-

Nora: Listen, Mysterion... If I now promise to keep on fighting crime... without killing the criminals... would you...  
>Mysterion: No. As I tried to tell Kyle, I work alone.<br>Nora: Well if I apply by your rules, why can't we be partners?  
>Mysterion: I don't want to be responsible for your death or anyone else's.<br>Nora: Well you should have thought of that before you took on that costume of yours.

-Mysterion turns to her looking mad.-

Mysterion: Listen here! I did this because there's something about me that nobody knows! There's a reason why I am not afraid to fight these people and it's this: I can't die!  
>Nora: I know, Kenny.<p>

-He looks at her surprised, confused and wired.-

Mysterion: How?  
>Nora: Well I'll never tell you if you won't let me be your partner.<p>

-She reaches out her hand to him. Mysterion looks at it, not sure if he should shake it, but then at the end does so.-

Mysterion: Fine, but if I want to go solo on something, then let me!  
>Nora: Fine.<br>Mysterion: Now tell me, how do you know?  
>Nora: Well I can't tell you yet.<br>Mysterion: You said you'd tell me if I would let you be my partner!  
>Nora: And I will, but you're not ready. When the time comes, I'll tell you.<p>

-Mysterion looks at her, then he smiles a little. The smile turns into a grin.-

Mysterion: Very well then.

-Nora then takes her mask and binds firmly her mask on and takes on her cape and the hood on.-

Mysterion: Just a comment, you look better without the cape.  
>Undoer: Thanks, but I don't need fashion advice for a guy who keeps his underpants on the outside.<br>Mysterion: I'm just telling you, you look better.  
>Undoer: I'll think about it.<br>Mysterion: Good. BTW, how did you know I was Kenny the whole time? I didn't show or tell you when we went to the Coon and friends headquarters. Undoer?

-Her turns around, only to find her gone. He then grins to himself and returns to his watch over the town.-

Kyle: _Mysterion?  
><em>Mysterion: Yes, HK?  
>Kyle: <em>HK?<br>_Mysterion: Human Kite.  
>Kyle: <em>Oh, cool! Well I was just wondering if you'd stop the criminals.<br>_Mysterion: Yes, the police are now taking them into custody.  
>Kyle: <em>Great! You should get home and get some sleep.<br>_Mysterion: There might still be criminals out there!  
>Kyle: <em>I know, but you need to get some sleep or you'll never make it in school.<br>_Mysterion: Fine then.

-Mysterion then headed home for bed and he that night, he slept like a baby. Even though he wanted to go solo, he'll discover that he's going to need his alias, more than he knows.-

The End.


End file.
